Birthday and Scar
by silnt.whisperer
Summary: Set after AHBL PART 2. Its Sam’s birthday just after Cold Oak.Dean wishes him but Sam's scar comes on the way of Dean’s celebration of the best day in his life, reminding him of the worst day ever.WARNING:WINCEST.DONT LIKE DONT READ NO FLAMES.PLEASE R


Title: - Birthday and Scar

Rating: - T

Pairing: - Sam/Dean

Disclaimer: - I do NOT own Sam and Dean. They belong to the awesome man Eric Kripke.  
Although I do own the plot and all the mistakes too. Yes! They are mine!

Summary: - Set after ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE PART 2. It's Sam's birthday just after Cold Oak. Dean wishes him but the fresh scar on his brother, comes on the way of Dean's celebration of the best day in his life, reminding him of the worst day ever.

Story: -

The room was dark. Pitch black. The only light coming was the faith glow of the moonlight from outside the window. The cloudy night sky restricting the moon from glowing much.

The solid yet soft body of his brother pressing on his side was the constant reminder that he was there-with him. No matter what he does, how much he changes, still he was his OWN-his Sammy-nobody else's. The clock on the nightstand told him that its 11:55 p.m. 'Just five more minutes', he smiled thinking. Looking at his sleeping brother, he's sure the kid doesn't even remember but that's why he is there. The warm breath of his brother falling on his collarbone gives him the high which no drug could ever give anyone. Looking at his brother's sleeping form, his takes in the every minute detail he has already known by heart. He raises his right hand and brushes the stay bangs that have fallen on his brother's eyes and forehead. The beautiful cut of his jaw, the tiny moles, the eyes, and the peaceful sleeping face—he could never get enough of it. As he carded his fingers through his brother's soft hair, he felt his brother snuggle closer to him, pushing his nose more into the crock of his neck. Smiling, he leaned in and kissed his brother's nose then a little down to his sexy lips. His brother although slept like a dead, seemed to like the attention, even when he was not fully aware. His lips seemed to curve a little, forming a small content smile.

The tiny gesture made Dean smile. His baby brother was always had the soft side of him out when he is sleeping. Unlike Dean, Sam was a sucker of soft kisses and cuddles – 'freaking girlish'- Dean smirked thinking. But he was ready to do anything – ANYTHING – in the world to have his brother with him, safe sound and alive. The very thought of it made Dean shiver. A sudden fear gripped inside his heart and a cold feeling settled on his stomach. The fresh memories of a few months back flashed in his mind. One moment his brother was walking towards him – smiling – and the next thing he saw was that bastard Jake plunging the knife in Sam's back, twisting it mercilessly, as Sam fell on his knees, blood gushing out from his mouth, eyes unfocused, head rolling. Dean shuddered at the image. He had sold his soul once, he would do that in a heartbeat more hundred times if needed, but he didn't have any more soul to offer to a demon should something happen to his Sammy again.

NO

NOTHING WOULD HAPPEN TO HIS SAMMY, AS LONG AS I'M AROUND.

Dean tried to wrap his mind around these positive thoughts. His right hand unmindfully had slipped from his brother's hair to his lower back, thumbing over the long deep scar that refused to just go away. No matter how much Dean tried to forget that dreadful day, every time he saw that scar or touched it or saw Sam wince in pain from his back, the events would come flooding in his mind. Ever since Cold Oak, Sam couldn't do much heave lifting, a constant reminder to Dean that his brother had a fatal wound on his back. Dean insisted on doing most of the grave digging to give Sam a break, which again reminded him of his failure.

HOW WILL YOU KEEP HIM SAFE WHEN YOU WILL BE ROTTING IN HELL WHEN THE YEAR'S UP?

A small voice at the back of his head taunted him. Tears filled his eyes as he took in the peaceful sleeping form of his baby brother, looking so young, so vulnerable and yet so strong. There was something inside Sam, Dean believed, which would keep him alive and breathing even without Dean being around. 'Kid managed to survive four years of college without dad and me' Dean smiled at the thought.

The beep of the clock told him it was time. With his heart melting smile, Dean nudged Sam on his shoulder softly, careful not to jar his body much. The hunt that night was a hard one. The poltergeist pretty much made Sam its ragdoll and threw him on the wall 4 times. That the kid came out with nothing broken was enough for Dean. Sam steered a little but went back to sleep wrapping his arm around Dean's waist more tightly. Dean smiled at that, Sam was always clingy and especially when he's sick or hurt.

"Hey Sammy. Wake up babe. Common open your precious eyes for me. Please?" Dean cooed like talking to a child.

Sam scrunched up in face in annoyance and opened one eye and looked at the time.

"Dude!" he huffed "its 12:00. As in the midnight! Man Dean, not today? I can't. Please babe? Not today. Lemme go back to sleep. I love you" and with a quick kiss Sam closed his eyes again.

Dean made a face and nudged Sam again.

"Dean I swear I'll make it up to you tomorrow morning. Promise love. But not now. M'really tired babe. Tomorrow. Promise" Sam gave a big yawn and slurred without even opening his eyes.

Dean gave a mischievous smile, his evil brain processing faster than a wheel.

"Alrighty Sammy boy. You can make up to me in the morning but for now open your eyes for me baby." He smiled.

Sam huffed and opened his eyes.

"What Dean? M'really not feeling well. What's so important?" he asked softly.

Dean smiled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAMMY" and tucked a stray hair behind his ear.

Sam gasped and checked the date on the clock.

"It's May 2nd? Thank you Dee. I- I didn't even realize it. I guess with everything happening I didn't even realize when it was May" Sam whispered and closed his eyes tiredly.

Dean sighed and kissed his brother deeply on his full lips. As Sam opened his mouth, he hungrily and passionately intensified the kiss. Sam breathed in deep and leaned into his older brother, his hands circling around Dean's middle. Dean 's hand coming to rest on the side of his face, as the older hunter slowly rolled over the younger man. Dean pulled away Sam's hands from his body and spread them eagle, holding the wrists and he left a trail of kisses and bites on his brother's neck, throat, chest, making his way down to his crotch.

Sam shivered and with one swift movement flipped Dean under him, kissing his brother's cock-sucking lips hungrily. All the previous aches and tiredness gone. Dean's hands explored the hard muscles of his arms, slipping to his shoulders, gripping and scratching and they reached down and then suddenly Dean stopped.

"Dee?" Sam asked not knowing what had led Dean to tense up all of a sudden. The lack of answer on the part of the older man didn't really help the situation. Sam moved away a little to look at his brother. Dean's eyes were tear filled and scared.

"Dee, hey! What happened? What's wrong honey?" Sam asked softly, trying to get Dean to focus on him.

Dean blinked once, and then brought one hand to Sam's face.

"Sammy" he whispered and the tears spilled from his eyes.

"Dee?" Sam's question was cut off with the sounds of Dean sobbing his heart out. "God Sammy!" was all Sam could make out as Dean buried his face on the younger brother's chest and cried.

Sam was about to ask again what was wrong when he felt it. The soft movement of Dean's hand on his back, just on the scar. And suddenly things were clear to him.

"Hey Dean. Hey hey honey, look at me. please Dee, look at me?" Sam said softly, trying to console the older man.

"I'm okay Dean. You saved me. Look at me Dean! I'm alright! You brought me back. Saved me once again. And I'm not going anywhere Dee, I promise to you. Now please don't cry honey. Please? It's my birthday right? So I don't like it when you cry on my birthday. Common Dee, shhhh shhhh…calm down babe…calm down." He cooed and rocked, same, like Dean used to do when Sam broke down over something.

Slowly the loud sobs quieted to soft sniffs, but the hand on his lower back stayed there continuing to rub circles along the length of the scar.

"For a while---for a while I thought I was dreaming. That I never made the deal, never brought you back and I was dreaming about you in my arms on your birthday" Dean whispered, his voice raw with emotion. "And then I touched the scar. It was as if I was watching the whole thing of that night over and over again. I tried so hard to get you to look at me but your head kept rolling unsteadily. You just wouldn't listen to me Sammy. You just laid still and limp in my arms. Never responding. Nothing!"

"Dee" Sam sighed "don't do this to yourself please? I'm okay! And I'm right here with you. Forget the scar on my back. I have plenty like that on my body. Think that one to be as ordinary like the others. Please Dee…let's not talk about it. Common cheer up!" and kissed Dean's forehead, affectionately.

The older man sighed and nodded and kissed Sam on the lips again. He thumbed the length of the scar and asked, "Does it still hurt baby?"

Sam smiled and shook his head, "No. Not anymore." Then gave a smirk, "Now can we finish what we've started?"

Dean laughed as his hand slid from Sam's back down to his perfect globes, cupping and squeezing them.

"Sure thingy Sammy boy and I also seem to remember someone promising to make it up to me in the morning, so I'll be waiting then too, no matter tonight!"

Sam laughed and slapped Dean's arm.

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

"But ya love me. Don't cha Dee?"

"Fuck yeah I do. Happy Birthday Sammy"

"Thanks babe. I love you."

"I love ya too bitch. I love ya loads."

THE END.

A/N: - HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAMMY!

You guys know the drill. Like it? Hate it? Please leave me some love! Take care *hugs* Susan.


End file.
